The Past is our Future
by lalalaheeheelove
Summary: Six years has passed since that night. The night when Adrian and I had our final confrontation in my room after I was pronounced innocent of Queen Tatiana's murder. The night that I decided that enough was enough. Fast forward six years, in the city of Paris. And who would have thought the past would soon be our future?
1. The past shall be our future

**The past is our Future.**

Hello guys! I just wanted to try something out of the crazy ideas running through my brain. So here it is! It's my first at writing a serious fanfic so, yeap! I hope you like it and do COMMENT. Thank you! ! ^^

Six years has passed since that night.

The night when Adrian and I had our final confrontation in my room after I was pronounced innocent of Queen Tatiana's murder.

The night that I decided that enough was enough.

I lifted my head up to check the clock for the twentieth time and slumped back down in my seat. In the back corner of a small Paris café I sat, with a half empty cup of tea and an untouched piece of cake. Exhaling, I raised my finger to doodle on the frosty window, watching as the world outside filled with pink hearts and balloons. It was sickening.

I stood up sharply and flattened back my unruly curly hair, _this is it. I am not waiting for a douchebag like him for a second longer. _I left a wad of cash on the table as I gave a small nod to the waiter and walked off into the cool breeze. The old-fashioned gold painted door knob opened up to a world of love and happiness – oh the joy.

Walking down the street alone, wrapped up in an ugly and bulky brown coat, on a day like this made me feel pathetic. I've been stood up by him not once, not twice, not even three times, but countless of times. Each time the excuses were more pathetic than the last, and I would have felt bad for him if I wasn't so busy doing that for myself. A blonde curl slipped out of place and tickled against my face as a sparkly thing on the ground caught my eye. I bent down and pinched it up, lifting it closer to my face; It was a Tiffany bracelet and on a little charm dangling down, there were words engraved "I love you more than myself."

I snorted in disgust as I pulled it away from my face; what 'sweet' words they are. I was about to drop it back on the ground when I realized the initials carved on the other side of the charm. There are so many people in the world that share the initials and it isn't even the same person's. But somehow my heart stirred as I clenched the bracelet a little tightly in my hand and dropped it in my coat pocket.

Who would ever think that Rose Hathaway will actually feel emotional?

Well I never would have.

But then again, who would ever think that the same Rose Hathaway would be standing alone in the cold, after being stood up yet again by her boyfriend on Valentine's Day?

Well I never would have.


	2. The cigarette lighter

**The Cigarette Lighter**

I shoved the bracelet in my pocket and walked on, pretending I hadn't done anything. Passing by a windowpane of a salon, I paused. Two girls sat next to each other in the black swiveling chairs, laughing as they got their hair done; One was platinum blonde, and the other was a brunette with chocolate brown hair. I choked at that, an unexplainable feeling coursed through me. It felt as though my heart was weighing down with the past. I shook my head and walked on, my shoulder-length wavy blonde hair brushing my face as I walked on the icy cold path. A mist was covering my eyes and I could scarcely see where I was going. People swirled around me with chattering, loud gasps and excited voices.

Unconsciously I had stopped in the middle of the street, my face buried in my hair, as my hand strayed towards the bracelet residing in the pocket of my wool coat. Tightly I clutched it, and somehow it made me feel better, as if a part of my heart healed a little.

I put a foot in front of the other when I realized I had stopped, forcing myself to walk forward. Even the reflections in the windowpanes of the shops were mocking me, how pitiful I had become. Crying in the middle of the street in the city of love on Valentine's Day? Well you can't get much lower than that. All the pink in the street was making me sick and I almost gagged when a pink balloon with "I love you" written on it flew past me. I picked up my pace as I rounded the corner, wanting to get away from it all and curl up on my black couch watching bad reality television and feeling sorry for myself.

When suddenly something black materialized in front of me.

_Oomphf_

"Wha-!" I shouted as something rammed into me. My foot slipped on the ice and I skidded, to land on the floor heavily.

"What the hell?" I screeched, rather uncharacteristically of me.

And that prick, just had to trip over the toe of my boot and land on me, crushing the air out of me.

He pulled himself up in an instant and grabbed my hand, pulling me up roughly too. "Sorry" He mumbled hastily, picking up my handbag and passing it to me, and hurried down the street. Irritated, I dusted the ice off my coats and my pants. The ice was beginning to melt and I could feel it deep down in my boots. Great. As if I wasn't cold enough in the beginning. That git. As I hooked the strap of my handbag onto my shoulder and took a step forward, my boot crunched into something in the snow. I paused and stepped back, looking down, to stare at something shiny (again) on the ground. What's up with all these shiny things? I bent down and picked it up gingerly, it was a cigarette lighter. And it was still warm so it must have been that guy's.

"Wait…" I called out as I turned around, but the guy was nowhere to be seen.

I turned it around on my palm. Just then, I realized that I had dropped the bracelet I found. Damn it! I searched around the ground but it was nowhere to be found. I felt desperate, I had only just found one thing that connected me to the past and now its gone. Again. The past is already so long gone from me, why wasn't I allowed to keep that last shred of hope? That stupid guy. Damn him. For some reason I felt like crying.

Biting my lip, I turned my attention back to the lighter in my hand to distract myself. It was shiny (obviously) and looked really expensive, and it had beautiful engravings around the top part of it. I examined it closely, and flipped it around. Two letters made me stop.

"Shit." I stiffened.

"Shit, shit, shit!" I turned back around and started running, my legs pounding though I had hardly taken a few steps. I turned back round the corner and gazed out into the street , trying to spot that messy brown hair. But he had literally disappeared into nowhere, just as how he had appeared. My heart pounded and I looked around again.

"Shit." I muttered.

Because, if I am not mistaken, the guy who just ran into me, is Adrian Ivashkov.

Oooooh! ;)

Anyways guys, do tell me what you think about this story!

I got no reviews at all :( 

I really want to know, because its my first time writing a fanfic!

I'm giving my best, so how do you think? ;)

I hoped you like it!

And REVIEW 8D

IT'S A MUST.


End file.
